Things Change
by FabiFearless
Summary: What if, while leaving, Dimitri meets someone else that turns him back to normal. Will he be greatful and go looking for Rose, or will he after Empathy, the one the changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

All I kept thinking was that I was finally going to die. I kept running not know where I was going. And that's when it hit me, the smell of a strigoi, couldn't believe. I didn't hate them but I sure as hell didn't love them either. And then I fall face-first. I was going to die someone or something came near me, oh hell. He looked really hot, or would have if he's all you know Strigoi. So I'm not normal but who really is? Not normal as in the way that I do weird things, like being able to know stuff of someone I never met. Like that this guy's name is Dimitri something. And that he was a strigoi, possibly hungry. Why did I have to run away at night? He reached for me, damn that was gonna hurt later. His eyes looked sort of brown like with the 'red'. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked knowing that I wasn't going to live that much long. "Shut up!" he said in a Russian accent. His grip, tighten harder, I screamed and he dropped me. I started running but one of his hands found my arm, damn I think it's broken. "Not so fast," he said. I don't know why nut I stared saying the words. Why? All I remember saying was the last line to it "and now I heal you!" Before the flash happened. I went flying. I got up. Yup, my arm was broken or something like that. I started looking around for Dimitri. I started running when I saw his body.

"Oh My God!" For a second it looked as if he was dead, just sleeping. I started dragging him back to my home, god what a day. I turn a vampire back to whatever he was before. Damn, my powers are growing. Now if only I got strength, cause this guy is heavy, but hot.

**SOME TIME LATER**

The fire was burning, it felt so good, heat, warmth, whatever other word there was. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dimitri sleeping in my bed. He hadn't woken up yet but he started stirring in his sleep. I walked over to his side. What did he need? I asked myself. Then his eyes opened, he looked at me, and then asked me, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

D POV

"Where am I?" I said, looking up at a beautiful girl. She was possible no taller than 5'3''. Her hair was so long about down to her knees, it was this red-brown, and her eyes were a dark amaranth purple. She was in short shorts, which showed her long legs, for her height. She had on a gray sweater, and a small shirt that was covering nothing, now that's distracting. She smiled at me, not noting that I was staring at her body.

"You're with me, I'm, Empathy." She said in a soft voice. "Do you need anything? Water, food, blood, wine?"

"Some water would be nice." I said nicely. She nodded, in what seemed like a second she was back with a glass of water, while I drink heavily, she poured herself a glass of red wine.

Empathy POV

God, I loved drinking too big it never truly got me drunk. I sat down by the fire, as I realized that he was watching me. I looked up at him and said, " You need something?", taking another sip of my wine.

" Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" he siad nicely, as possible.

" You're possibly right, but I really don't care. It's what I do, you know, when I've lost something impotrant. Usually, but this 'thing' I lost is way more impotrant, then your car keys or a wedding ring. You know what I'm saying"

" This 'thing' you've lost what is it?" he asked.

"My son" I said kinda wishing I hadn't, but oh well.

" I'm sorry,did he painly?" he asked, wondering.

" He didn't die, the court said he had to go live with his father, that son of bitch. I mean, I pretty sure that's not his real father. Seriously, I mean, why you freaking vampires, thinki you have control, over everything need this freaking world!" I said, a little angrily.

" Vampires? You know about vampires? How?"

" Well its not that hard once, you find out you can do weird stuff, that the bloodsuckers are real. Some vamps, they're okay but others, you just wanna remove their ring, and put them out in the sun to burn," I started to laugh. " That'd be kinda fun."


End file.
